End Effect
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Tout est enfin terminé. Sovereign, les Geth, les recolteurs, les moissonneurs. L'humanité est sauvée et le Normandy peut enfin revenir à la Citadelle en Héro et se pencher sur son passé. Effet de Fin  Shepard x Garrus


**Nom de la Fanfiction** :

End Effect

**Chapitre I** :

Rescapés.

**Disclamer** :  
>Oui, oui on sait Bioware a la main mise sur nos personnages chéris T_T<p>

**Note de l'auteur** :

Veuillez noter que je n'ai pas fini Mass Effect 1 (merci les bugs qui m'empêchent d'avancer plus loin que la destruction du vaisseau Geth) ni Mass Effect 2 (quand j'ai eu fini de rire après la scène de romance avec Garrus XD). Mais que le premier chapitre se situe après Mass Effect 3... BREF n'allez pas chercher de la cohérence là où il n'y en a pas. XD

* * *

><p>- « Le Normandy… »<p>

- « Quoi ? »

- « Le Normandy en approche ! »

- « Déconne pas Greg… »

- « Mais regardez vos radars ! »

A ce moment le contact se fit sur le moniteur et une voix éteinte articula difficilement.

« Ici le Normandy SR-2… Demande autorisation d'amarrer. »

« Autorisation accordée, Normandy. Dirigez-vous vers le quai numéro 7. » Il coupa le contact. « Chef ! CHEF ! Le Normandy est de retour ! »

Toute la citadelle s'ébranla à la nouvelle. Le Normandy accosta sur le quai qui lui avait été désigné mais personne ne sortait du vaisseau. La foule se pressait et les ambassadeurs de toutes les races étaient en rang devant le Sas du vaisseau. Les membres du conseil étaient là en personne, ils paraissaient tantôt fiers, tantôt inquiets, sans parvenir à décider de la conduite à tenir.

A l'intérieur du Normandy, tout l'équipage était réuni dans le cockpit, assis par terre, la tête dans les mains pour la plupart. Ils attendaient que le Commandant Shepard sorte de sa cabine. Garrus fixait l'ascenseur sans ciller, comme si menacer la porte des yeux allait la faire s'ouvrir plus vite. Mais il ne savait pas quoi espérer. Demetrios n'était plus sortie de ses quartiers depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu les Moissonneurs. En remontant sur le vaisseau, elle avait eu un regard vide à son intention et avait murmuré qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche.

Elle avait achevé le gouverneur de ces monstrueux aliens. Elle avait vidé plusieurs chargeurs sur lui sans s'arrêter alors qu'il était mort depuis longtemps. Elle vidait les dernières réserves de son Phalanx lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle pleurait aussi. Maculée de sang au milieu des cadavres, elle pleurait. Garrus s'était arrêté pour la regarder. Il l'avait vu avoir peur, crier, tenter de fuir, se paralyser devant l'ennemi, elle avait même failli mourir à cause de cela. Elle ne devait la vie qu'à Garrus qui avait appris à guetter ces affreux moments de faiblesse. Il l'avait vu rire, il l'avait vu dans toute l'étendue de son pragmatisme faire des choix difficiles et répréhensibles. Elle avait éliminé tout un système Butarien de sang-froid. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de les prévenir et qu'ils n'auraient de toute façon pas eu le temps de fuir, parce qu'il leur fallait du temps pour être prêts à affronter les moissonneurs et que c'était plus important que 300 millions de vies. Parce que la mission passait avant tout.

Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais versé une seule larme devant eux. Elle se confiait parfois à Tali, qui était morte, déchiquetée par les Moissonneurs alors qu'elle tentait de secourir Légion. Elle faisait part de ses doutes à Mordin, qui attendait, assis dans le Cockpit. Elle se cachait derrière Grunt lorsqu'elle avait peur, Grunt qui était toujours en soins intensifs dans l'infirmerie, dans un état critique. Elle se reposait sur Garrus aussi. Il était toujours près d'elle en mission commando. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, il ne retiendrait jamais sa main, qu'il ferait tout pour la soutenir, même s'il n'était pas d'accord. Il y avait une espèce de symbiose entre eux qui faisait que Garrus avait une confiance éperdue en elle, il comprenait ses raisons et ne la jugeait pas. Mais jamais personne ne l'avait vu pleurer.

Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle ait pu se confier à Miranda, qu'elle avait toujours plus ou moins méprisé et qui était morte. Elle n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour Jacob non plus, il était trop « militaire » pour elle, cela l'angoissait. Elle n'avait jamais pu encadrer Jack. Restaient Thane et Samara, qui avaient succombés à la mission finale, et Kasumi qui soutenait Joker pour l'aider à s'assoir sur les marches, avec les autres.

Cinq jours. Il s'était écoulé cinq jours depuis que les Moissonneurs avaient été défaits et cinq jours qu'on avait plus vu Shepard. Joker était tout de même monté aux portes de sa cabine. Il avait frappé doucement, il avait appelé son commandant. Demetrios n'avait pas ouvert. Elle avait simplement demandé ce qui se passait.

« Vous avez besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? » avait demandé la voix éraillée de Shepard.

« L'équipage a besoin de vous, Commandant…. »

« Vous avez un cap… La Citadelle… »

« Ce n'est pas cela dont il s'agit, Commandant. »

Mais sa supplication était restée sans réponse. Il avait tout de même attendu. Il s'était assis près de la porte et il avait entendu l'eau de la douche couler, longtemps. Un sanglot étouffé, quelques pas sur le sol puis plus rien. Il était redescendu. Il avait regardé l'équipage avec des yeux blessés, puis avait déclaré que tout le monde retournait à son poste, avant de reprendre le sien. Il avait raconté aux autres membres du Commando ce qui s'était passé.

« Elle ne nous a pas habitué à ça. » avait déclaré Garrus. « Elle a toujours été proche de son équipage, pourquoi elle ne se repose pas sur nous, encore une fois ? »

« Je pense qu'elle subit l'état du contre coup, après tout elle a supporté un choc considérable. »

« Et nous alors ? » avait protesté Jacob « on a vécu les mêmes choses qu'elle ! »

« Ah oui ? » Avait alors explosé Kasumi. « Tu as été propulsé dans l'armée par des inconnus ? Tu as subi une formation Militaire que tu ne souhaitais pas tout ça parce qu'on pensait que tu ferais un excellent sniper ? Tu as endossé les responsabilités de Spectre ? Tu t'es battu contre le Conseil pour qu'ils t'écoutent ? Tu as eu la responsabilité d'un équipage ? Tu as sauvé la Citadelle ? Ton vaisseau a été détruit par les Moissonneurs ? Tu es mort ? tu as été ramené à la vie par des terroristes ? Tu as la mort de 300 Millions de Butariens sur la conscience ? Non ! Et tu oublies une chose : quoi qu'elle fasse elle est seule face aux conséquences. Quoi qu'on dise, nous serons blanchis parce que nous avons ''suivi les ordres, rien de plus''. »

Tout le monde s'était alors tu. Jacob avait baissé les yeux et avait tourné les talons vers l'armurerie, où il s'était enfermé jusqu'au soir.

« Vous auriez dû la voir… » avait alors murmuré Garrus. « Vous auriez dû la voir quand Grunt et moi sommes arrivés à la rejoindre… »

Il n'en dit pas plus mais chacun hocha la tête avant de redescendre à son poste. Depuis plus rien. Pas un mot, pas un signe de vie. IDA confirmait de temps en temps que Shepard était bien vivante et qu'elle errait dans sa cabine sans sembler savoir quoi faire. Le Commandant du Normandy avait abandonné son vaisseau et ne semblait plus capable de se reprendre et personne n'osa plus monter aux quartiers de l'officier supérieur.

Mais ils étaient arrivés. Ils étaient à la Citadelle et le brouhaha à l'extérieur prouvait qu'ils étaient attendus. Mais Shepard restait là-haut. L'équipage n'avait même pas eu besoin de se consulter pour décider de ne pas sortir. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir sans Demetrios Shepard. Ils ne voulaient pas sortir sans elle. Dans la tête de chacun résonnait les rires de la jeune fille, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu depuis des semaines. Comme ils auraient voulu la voir à nouveau manquer la marche du Cockpit en allant voir Joker et s'étaler de tout son long sur le plancher. Certains avaient même le courage de la distraire au moment où elle allait lever le pied juste pour entendre ses jurons imagés résonner dans la pièce. Garrus aurait voulu que les regards qu'ils avaient échangés prennent leur sens après la fin de la mission. Ils s'étaient tellement tourné autour, tous les deux, sans qu'aucun n'ose quoi que ce soit.

Soudain le bruit de l'ascenseur vint perturber le silence. Les yeux de tout l'équipage se levèrent en même temps, les oreilles aux aguets. L'ascenseur montait au-dessus d'eux. L'intendant Gardner se leva et tendit la main au docteur Chakwas pour l'aider à faire de même. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel chacun se remit sur ses pieds puis l'ascenseur s'ébranla de nouveau pour s'immobiliser à leur niveau. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Demetrios mit un pied mal assuré hors de l'habitacle de métal. Elle avait les traits tirés, son visage était pâle et ses yeux ne semblaient pas les regarder vraiment.

En les voyant tous assemblés là, ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne voulut sortir et elle la referma. L'équipage fut envahi par une vague de déception, ils espéraient tous recevoir un mot de leur commandant. Mais il semblait qu'elle n'était pas capable de leur parler. Elle respira profondément, puisant les dernières brides de courage qui restaient en elle, et réussit à élever une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Vous… » elle avala difficilement sa salive, sa voix était faible, sa bouche était sèche. « C'est terminé. Nous en avons fini avec les Moissonneurs. Nous allons être accueillis en héros en sortant de notre vaisseau. Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes : des héros de guerres. Pour certains d'entre vous, vous êtes déjà les héros de la Citadelle. » Elle adressa un regard à Garrus. « Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes les héros de toute la galaxie. Est-ce que nous méritons les honneurs, certainement. Certains plus que d'autre. Ceux qui sont restés derrière nous les méritent d'avantage encore. Quels qu'aient pu être leurs choix, leur honneur est sauf, ils ne les entacheront jamais. Nous en revanche, nous devrons certainement faire face à ceux qui nous reprochent certaines de nos actions. Pour ma part je pense aux Butariens. Même si ma fonction de Spectre me protège des lois, il se peut que le Conseil me retire mes fonctions pour que je sois jugé pour génocide. »

L'équipage hocha la tête d'un air grave et elle esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire aimant. Il était bien pâle comparé à ceux qu'ils avaient toujours vu, mais il était là et c'était le principal.

« Je ne sais pas comment cette aventure va se terminer. Ce dont je suis sûre c'est que, comme pour la victoire de la Citadelle… on parlera de la Victoire de ''Shepard''. Ne vous laissez pas frustrer par leur manque de reconnaissance ! Oubliez que ''Shepard'' c'est mon nom à moi seule. ''Shepard'' ça représente tout le Normandy. Parce que ''Shepard'' elle ne serait allée nulle part sans vous. Elle n'aurait pas piloté ce vaisseau toute seule, elle n'aurait pas trouvé la moitié d'entre vous, elle n'aurait rien accompli d'important, elle serait morte plus d'une fois et elle ne serait pas revenue avec des survivants. ''Shepard'' C'est une autre façon de dire ''Normandy''. On nous désigne sous le nom de notre vaisseau, on nous désigne aussi sous le nom de l'officier supérieur et il se trouve que par hasard, c'est moi l'officier. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend derrière la porte du sas… Mais quoi qu'ils veuillent dehors, moi, je suis fière de vous… Vous êtes tous merveilleux et quelque part j'aurai voulu que cette Mission ne s'arrête jamais… Pour tous vous garder enfermés ici avec moi. »

Kasumi se leva et se précipita sur Shepard. Elle l'enserra de ses bras se mit à pleurer dans son cou.

« Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser partir où que ce soit après ça ! Tu rêves ! »

Contre toute attente, Mordin s'approcha également et posa la main sur l'épaule de Démétrios. Il attendit qu'elle se retourne pour la prendre contre lui. Garrus se joignit à l'accolade et bientôt l'équipage du Normandy se transforma en un tas de héros en pleur en proie à un câlin général noyant leur commandant sous les rires et leurs larmes.

« Je suis désolée pour ces derniers jours… je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, on comprend. Le principal c'est que tout revienne à la normale, maintenant. » murmura Kasumi.

« Je crois que notre public s'impatiente… » grogna Jacob en entendant la foule scander le nom de leur commandant à l'extérieur. « On devrait se jeter à l'eau maintenant avant qu'ils ne décident de démonter le vaisseau pour nous trouver. »

« Essayez de garder Joker en vie, la foule c'est pas son truc. » rit doucement Shepard

« HEY ! »

Il y eut un éclat de rire général et l'équipage se dirigea vers le sas. Mais Demetrios retint Garrus par le bras. Il se retourna et l'observa d'un regard indéchiffrable. Le reste de l'équipe s'arrêta près de la porte, les regardant de loin. Les yeux du commandant restaient rivés sur le sol et murmurèrent des excuses. Sans en attendre d'avantage, le Turien passa les bras autour de ses épaules et la prit contre lui. Avec son armure, ce n'était pas très pratique, il fallait bien l'avouer, pais peu importait. Shepard avait passé les siens autour de sa taille et sa longue chevelure ébène lui coulait sur les mains. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant qui sembla s'être arrêté… Jusqu'à ce que Joker ne lance un sifflement outrageux qui les fit se retourner. L'un des deux eut au moins l'avantage de ne pas pouvoir rougir face à la gêne.

Se séparant lentement, sans se quitter des yeux, ils rejoignirent les leurs qui les laissèrent passer au premier rang. Leurs mains se lâchèrent lorsqu'IDA annonça qu'elle ouvrait les portes du sas et les lumières artificielles de la Citadelle envahirent le cockpit. La clameur qui s'éleva alors aurait pu laisser penser qu'un orage venait d'éclater à l'intérieur même de la cité. Demetrios faillit louper la marche pour descendre mais se stabilisa comme si de rien n'était et avança en se protégeant les yeux, l'obscurité de sa cabine les ayant sensibilisés.

Ils cheminèrent jusqu'aux trois membres du conseil, alignés devant les ambassadeurs et ambassadrices de toutes les races. La plupart des membres de l'équipage se pencha légèrement en avant en témoignage de respect. Voyant que Shepard ne courbait pas l'échine, aucun membre du commando ne bougea d'un cil. Ils se tenaient droits comme des i, raides comme la justice, devant les quatre personnalités les plus importantes de la galaxie. Leurs sourires étaient engageants mais les mots de Shepard résonnaient dans leur tête, que se passerait-il s'ils décidaient de retirer son statut de spectre au Commandant ? Anderson hocha doucement la tête avec un sourire, il était fier de sa cadette, cela ne faisait aucun doute et elle répondit discrètement à son sourire.

La conseillère Asari leva la main et la foule se tut.

« Commandant Shepard, veuillez avancer. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Demetrios lança un regard à son équipage et se détacha d'eux à contre cœur. Malgré sa crainte, elle leva les yeux vers le conseiller Turien qui avait légèrement avancé pour parler à son tour et parcourut le chemin qui la séparait de lui.

« Commandant Shepard. Depuis que vous êtes entrée dans l'armée, sous le joug de l'Alliance, vous n'avez fait qu'enchainer les catastrophes. » Dit-il avec le ton sec qui était le sien, faisant baisser les yeux à Demetrios qui avait envie de lui envoyer des baffes. « Vous avez défié le Conseil plus d'une fois, confondu un spectre qui avait notre confiance, empêché qu'on trouve un remède au Génophage, causé la mort de 300 millions de Butariens et détruit tout un système… Dois-je continuer ? »

Demetrios fit non de la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour lister le fil de ses erreurs. Elle sentit quelqu'un se déplacé silencieusement dans son dos, pour l'appuyer. D'instinct elle sut que c'était Garrus. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire discret, son Archange veillait au grain.

« Nous vous devions la vie depuis la bataille de la Citadelle, car vous avez secouru le Conseil au prix de nombreuses vies. Vous avez élevé les humains au rang des Races Conciliennes. Vous avez détruit Sovereign, stoppé tour à tour les récolteurs et les Moissonneurs et ainsi levé la plus lourde menace que la Galaxie subissait à ce jour. Car bien que les humains fussent la cible cette fois ci, aucune race n'était à l'abri de leur foudre dans le futur. La Galaxie toute entière vous doit sa reconnaissance, Commandant Shepard, à vous et à votre équipage car avoir le courage de vous suivre égale au moins celui qu'il vous a fallu pour les guider. »

Demetrios dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas lever les yeux vers le Conseiller Turien. Des quatre membres du Conseil Galactique, il était le plus intraitable. Chargé des forces armées il avait la réputation d'être très peu élogieux et de sanctionner sévèrement tout écart de discipline, certainement n'avait-il jamais fait autant de « compliments » dans toute sa vie qu'en cet instant. Anderson s'avança à son tour et étreignit Demetrios sans rien dire tout d'abord, puis il se recula légèrement pour regarder son visage fatigué.

« Il est largement temps que vous trouviez du repos. Vous avez tous des têtes affreuses, autant que vous êtes. Les honneurs viendront plus tard, si les autres membres du conseil le veulent bien. »

Les Conseillers Asari et Galariens approuvèrent tranquillement et la foule manifesta son mécontentement. Mais Shepard s'en fichait, elle avait juste envie de se retrouver dans un endroit calme où elle pourrait à nouveau se serrer contre Garrus. Leur malheureux contact n'avait duré que quelques secondes bien trop rapides. Le Turien s'approcha d'elle et la regarda par au-dessus. Elle avait été bien silencieuse face aux membres du Conseil mais il savait pourquoi elle n'avait pas lutté : Anderson était là pour gérer la situation et elle n'avait plus envie de se battre pour rien. Quoi que dise le Conseil, cela aurait force de loi et elle n'aurait rien pu y faire. Alors pourquoi continuer à frapper dans le vide après tout cela ?

Sa longue chevelure noire qui lui descendait presque jusqu'aux reins était ramassée en une natte stricte qui lui frappait le dos à chaque pas, ses yeux fixaient le sol avec insistance, pour ne pas croiser le regard des aliens autour d'eux. En le sentant derrière elle, son pas ralentit un peu. Le bras droit de Demetrios rencontra le bras gauche de Garrus et leurs mains se trouvèrent pour s'emmêler l'une à l'autre. Leurs cœurs ratèrent un battement et leurs yeux se rejoignirent furtivement avant de se détourner à nouveau.

L'équipage du Normandy s'était positionné de telle façon que Kasumi et Joker étaient placés au milieu d'eux, formant un mur pour empêcher que les plus courageux, qui se jetaient sur eux, ne blessent le pilote.


End file.
